Conquest of the Overlord
by SonoftheLost
Summary: Long has the rule of the Overlords been forgotten. But no more. Evil stirs deep down, in the depths of the Abyss as an ancient power finds its release. Building in power, and now is set to unleash the Minions of WAR! Because Evil will always fine a way! Third Overlord X Corrupt Harem . Disney / Dreamworks movies vs. the Overlord
1. Chapter 1

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Overlord speech**

 ** _Voices in Overlord's head_**

Chapter 1

Long have I slumbered, trapped in a prison of a long Forgotten God. It all started when stranger gates started to appear throughout my lands after the fall of the Seventh Hero and the Overlord before me, curious I explored them to find they were links to the Abyss and in their depths where the former heroes I had slain. One by one I journeyed through them and scoured them for anything of value and conquered them, till I faces the Forgotten God himself and struck him down. Now I am the Lord of the Infernal Abyss, imprisoned by the very god I had slain. The blighted Jester that started this all thought he could get away, but Gnarl didn't approve him tricking me after I destroyed the Second Overlord and had the jester torn limb from limb, wiped, and slowly dipped in the smelter as revenge. Yet even as the years past I was stuck here, forced to watch as my domain crumbled into ruin by one weak fairy kissing elf, my tower destroyed, my son forced into hiding by some shite stained empire. That was until the day my son reclaimed his birthright as the next Overlord and ruled from his own tower in the Netherworld. My laughter echoed throughout the Abyss as I watched my son not only conquer the 'Glorious Empire' but subjugate and corrupt the populace, and even the remaining magical creatures fell before him. Ah, never could I be more proud of him.

But those days have passed, my son's dominion has fallen like mine, long forgotten and turned to dust as ages past. The people forgetting the rule of the Overlords and the great magics that once existed. It gave me great joy watching the pea brained peasants build their own kingdoms and war with each other over the smallest things, slaughtering each other over land, religion, money, power . . . women. Now though true Evil is as rare as a snowball in the Abyss. So I thought long and hard of how to plot my escape, the Forgotten God used the Jester to begin the gates opening, I couldn't escape to the mortal plain . . . but as Gnarl once said; 'Evil will always find a way!'

 **(P.O.V. Change, third person)**

The Overlord sat on a carved stone throne, similar to his Imperial throne in the Dark Tower, eyes closed as he gathered this Evil Energy and focused on crafting a gate to the Netherworld. In his head he tried to remember the feeling of his oldest minion, Gnarl, using the old connection from his gauntlet gave him to his minions and when Gnarl used the Tower Heart to speak to him. Slowly he felt the magics meant to hold the Forgotten God here try to interfere, but the Overlord wasn't bound here like he was. His Evil Energy slowly grew as his body changed and darkened. Suddenly the Overlord's eyes shot open, glowing yellow and red as he rose from his throne and walked to the center of the room. As he took his last steps, the ground underneath him began to curve runes deep into the ground and glowed the same dark red as his eyes and formed a 'small' circle around him. The glow continued to build as spikes began to protrude from the Overlord's shoulders, elbows, and around his knees. As his armor and tattered cloak blacked, the wards that held the Forgotten God begin to flare as they tried to contain the Overlord's Evil Energy. But as he slain the former Heroes once again, their own Evil Energy was absorbed into the Overlord like lifeforce. Taking every drop of power he could muster, a blinding blue light engulfed the Overlord and burst out away from him, filling the room with the blue light. As the light cleared, it showed the runic circle but no Overlord standing over it.

The Overlord dropped to one knee, panting heavily. His helmet fell from his head, showing long black hair that slowly turned brown as his Evil Energy dissipated and his armor brightened and cloak turned red. The lower half of his face covered by a mask that was hidden by his helmet most of the time, though now his blue eyes and pale skin was exposed to the dim light of the cavern.

"MINIONS! WE HAVE A INTRUDER! TO ARMS, WE . . . won't-" the familiar old voice shouted and stopped. Looking up the Overlord sees Gnarls elderly face, in his usual robes and glowing stone on a stick attached to his back. Around him where dozens of browns, some in leather armor but most in simple loincloths and holding clubs. "S-Sire?"

 **"Gnarl."** The Overlord said as he grabbed his helmet and placed it back on his head, his face coated in shadow and his eyes changed to a glowing red light as he stood once more.

"Master!" Gnarl exclaimed as the browns jumped around and exclaimed in minionese and bashed their clubs on anything, the ground, walls, and even each other as they celebrated the long awaited return of the master. "Oh, it does my black heart wonders to see you, Master. I had hoped it would've been sooner. Oh, well. Now I can only imagine the mass carnage to come." The elder minion said as he rubbed his claws together and let out a chuckle.

The Overlord let out a chuckle of his own, but at hearing the old wrinkled corpse once again. Looking around he sees his son's old throne room, the statues worn and tapestries turned to rags or dust by time, lava harden with only a few touches and the main lava falls giving any light in the darkness.

"As you've noticed, Sire, time hasn't helped us keep your successor's tower as it once was. But now that you're here, we can change that." Gnarl says gesturing towards the throne. The Overlord walks forward and climbs the short steps and sits on the large throne, feeling a warmth as he sits. "It would seem the tower even knows you're right to be here." Gnarl says as he turned to the minions, "ALRIGHT YOU FESTERING DUNG HEAPS, GET TO WORK! WE NEED THIS TOWER OPERATIONAL IMMEDIATELY!"

With that the browns all scattered, going to dig, lift, and rebuild what they could by hand. Gnarl turned back to the Overlord, "Now, Sire. I believe we should get you acquainted with your new tower, and begin planning our conquest of this new land." Gnarl says, "Firstly let us travel to the Minion Burrows, Master."

With a nod the Overlord stood the his new throne and followed Gnarl to the balcony. "Now, Sire, the laws in the Netherworld are a little . . . shall we say flexible. These glowing runes mark the locations of the Nether you can travel to. The left is the Forge and Foundry, the center is the Minion Burrows, and the right is the Mount Breeding Grounds." The Overlord approached the one for the Minion Burrows a rock floated up to the ledge of the balcony. "Step onto the floating rock, Sire, it will transport you to the Burrows. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Without a moment of hesitation the Overlord step onto the rock and was whisked off to the Minion Burrows.

 **(Minion Burrows)**

As soon as the platform reached the Burrows, the Overlord jumped off and onto the solid ground. Looking around he sees huts of various types built throughout the cavern, **_"As you can see, Lord. Your successor devoted considerable time and resources to upgrading the Minion Hives."_** Gnarl's voice says through the Overlord's helmet. **_"Unfortunately, the Reds, Blues, and Greens decided to leave and try to find a suitable filler till you finally returned. We tried to keep an eye on them but they disappeared as soon as they reached the surface with their hives. Though, I did hear the Blues having been near a place called Atlantis, as there was a high magical energy source within. I'll make a note to see if we can get a Tower Portal near the city, once we've found , retrieved and properly armed your minions once again. Can't instill the Fear and Wonder in the populous without having the army and Tower to invoke such terror once again."_**

The Overlord walks towards each of the hives, starting with the Browns and sees how they and the Greens built off the edge towards the tower, the Blues deeper into a cavern that had many waterfalls pouring from the sides, uniting in one massive river going under the Burrows, the Reds however built into a lava flow that stretched farther than even he could see, and between the Red and Blues at the very back was a darker, almost grey or black blue Minion wearing a robe and wielding a scythe. _**"This is Minion Mortis, he oversees the life and death of the minions in the Burrows, he also can resurrect any fallen Minions, for a price."**_

"Indeed, in order to give life back to one minion, the life of another must be given. Life for death, DEATH for life." Mortis says, gesturing towards a shrine like building that looked eerily similar to the old tower portals. "Browns slain may return if Browns are given, Reds to Reds and the same of the Greens and Blues."

 _ **"He's right master, to resurrect a fallen minion, minions of the same colour must be sacrificed. The stronger the minion resurrected, the more minions must be sacrificed. We will have to keep that in mind until we can add the Blues back into the fold, then we can revive the minions in the field."** _Gnarl says as the Overlord nods and walked back to the platform and back to the Tower once again.

 **(Foundations and Forge)**

As the rock stopped at another ledge the Overlord walked off and saw a large bowl like forge with pyramid like stones floating around it and many pipes pointing down into the forge. The opposite side was vacant, but clearly meant for something large, old wooden cranes lay broken and rotten from the years, ropes frayed and little more than knitting thread.

 _ **"This is the Forge and Foundry, from here we once crafted your spawn's magnificent Armor and Weapons. As well as sculpted the very Obsidian of the Tower into the Beacon of Evil the world needed. Though, as you can see My Lord, time has not been kind for our equipment. Most will need to be replaced, but we managed to keep a hold of the Forge Stones your Successor found, though we'll need to find the Reds once again to ignite the Forge once again."**_ Gnarl's voice echoed through the Overlord's mind as his eyes trailed over even inch of the Foundry. He had to admit he was almost impressed by the thought of what was once here. Though he intended on surpassing his son and once again bringing this world to its knees and under his boot, as it once was, as it shall always be.

 **(Three weeks later)**

Gnarl was moving quicker than he had in centuries, ordering and even beating minions with his stick as he oversaw the reconstruction and expansion of the tower. While it was slow, any cranes and tools they once had turned to dust over the centuries, the browns till had their claws and were to happy to have an Overlord once again to complain. . . too much. Old tunnels where reopened, rubble removed, and worn stone replaced or carved away. The first room restored as best they could was the private quarters, after all we can't have the Overlord rest his rump in the throne. _"No, no, no."_ Gnarl thought as he walked down the steps and to the Overlord, sitting on his new throne carved into the lava falls behind it and twin shallow trenches allowed lava to flow, once more illuminating the throne room. The throne itself looked like the Imperial Throne, with a basilisk on each side that slithered down from the lava fall and raised their heads to act as armrests for the Overlord. If you look from the throne to the center of the room, there are four slabs of onyx surrounding the portal to and from the Netherworld, each bearing a minion in full gear riding on the backs of uncarven mounts. The closest one to the Overlord's left was a Brown Minion, past that on the left was a Blue Minion, its head fins fully formed with a necklace of skulls, holding onto something uncarved with its feet and one hand holding on. On the Overlord's right was a Green Minion with two rings in each ear, and past that was a Red Minion, horns fully formed and curled around it's head, riding something like the others. Each special made to act as barriers around the portal with special runss from the Infernal Abyss to resist any physical damage and magical influences aside from the Overlord's and his minions.

A few minions at first questioned how the Overlord returned to them if runes such as these held back the Forgotten God, but since the God destroyed his own prison the only reason the Overlord was trapped was that he didn't have a way to escape . . . at the time. But with enough Evil Energy, and the proper skill in magics, one could rip a hole through to other worlds. Gnarl was in fact glad the Third Overlord decided to hone his magical prowess after the battle with the Second Overlord, in truth Gnarl was almost joyful as he was more tactical sound, and not so arrogant as the Second had become.

 _"Aw, if only that Jester knew his place."_ Gnarl thought as he cleared his throat, catching the Overlord's attention from the written reports from Grubby, Giblet, Mortis, and the minions tribes leaders. "Sire, we've just received news that one of the gate tunnels has reached the surface. I've already sent a few Greens out to scout the area for anything of value, and possibly subjects." Gnarl says, receiving a simple nod from the Overlord as he rose from his throne. "I would also suggest you be on the lookout for any artifacts from the Dark Tower. The Tower Heart survived once, and it may have once again. Should we recover it, we could locate any other artifacts and power you up to your full strength once more." Walking to the center of the Nether portal, the top opened and the Overlord was sucked through to the new gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Overlord speech**

 _ **Voices in Overlord's head**_

Chapter 2

The land was calm and peaceful, rolling green hills as far as the eye could see with birds chirping as deer grazed in a meadow. Everything was full of joy and happiness in the silent air, until a massive black spear like stone busted forth from the ground. Shattering the silence as the animals scattered and the stone opened in almost a shape of a clawed hand. A swirling blue portal in the center glowing brightly before the Overlord emerged. Grunting as he cracked his neck and the bones snapped loudly. Looking around he gave a low growl as he held his Durium Sword tightly, ready to shed blood as he took a few steps and strode onto the grass.

He almost cracked a smile under the mask covering his mouth. It had been so long since he felt anything but the hard obsidian of the Infernal Abyss and the Netherworld, he had almost forgotten the feeling of soft dirt and grass. He stretched his arm out to a glowing mound next to the Tower Portal and a deep sound of a horny called out and beckoned the first minion forth, flying from the minion tunnel before landing on his feet and eagerly looked around at the land. "YEAAAHHH, Mesa is on da surface! Masta gona REEEALLY massive happy with Jibby!" The Brown minion says as he does a little dance and jumped . . . Before another fourteen browns flew out and landed on top of him.

"Ba! Jibby! You block landing! Me beat you harder next time, maybe beat brain in you." Another Brown, this one quite larger and more muscular as he stood a head taller than Jibby and the others, jumped up and bashed the minion in the head before pulling the others up and lining them up in front of their Overlord. "Masta, me Gasher! Me leading Brown Minions under you! Me happy to beating fluffier with you again!" The large Brown, now know as Gasher, says as he rested his club on his shoulder and gave a solute, smacking Jibby in the face and knocking him on his back with a yelp.

The Overlord silently looked over Gasher and the other Minions. Seeing them in only the basic loincloths, like when he first ventured out in the Mellow Hill so long ago. It almost made him smile at the past memories, then he steeled himself as he turns and starts walking, the Minions falling instep behind their master. They journeyed around the Portal to insure no one was near and the portal secured before heading west. The Minions eager for blood and the screams of their enemies as the Overlord remained silent, listening for any movement.

 ** _"Is . . . Is this thing on?"_** Gnarl's voice asks, echoing through the Overlord's mind. _**"Blasted reception! Last time I let Grubby fix thi- OOOWWWW!"**_ He screamed as the sound of a crash echoed loudly around him. _**"Next time I see that worthless beetle shite, I'll strangle him with his own intestines! Can you hear me master?! Oh! There we are."**_ Gnarl says, finally getting the connection right. _ **"As you see, my lord. This land has been saturated with -"**_ Gnarl stopped as a rabbit hopped out and looked at the Overlord and his minions. _ **"the fluffy . . . Cuddly abominations as this . . . *shudders* rabbit."**_

Without hesitation the Overlord sent a mental command to his minions. **"KIIIILLL!"** The command echoed through their minds and they charged without question. The rabbit started to run as they came. Dodging one and diving under another's legs as a third crashed into him, letting the rabbit have a few precious moments to try and get to the forest . . . only for a fireball to hit it in the side, burning the fur and and muscles as it fell dead and a brown life force appeared above the body. A brown eager grabbed the orb and carried it over before holding it out, offering it to his master with a wide smile before it was absorbed into the Overlord a second later.

The Overlord himself however was looking over his gauntlet, he wanted to cast Inferno or Combustion not Fireball! He then looked at a tree and tried to cast the spell again, only for another fireball to fly from his gauntlet. He let out a growl as he saw the tree burning and some flames spread to another near by.

 _ **"Hmmmm, as I suspected, Lord. Your old spells have lost much of their old power. We will need to find the Tower Heart or another source of significant magical energy to restore them."**_ Gnarl says as the Overlord let his arm drop to his side, glaring at the tree with more rage than he felt in years. _**"Patience, my Lord. We will restore your power and army as they once were. For now I'm picking up a small settlement to the northwest. I'd suggest investing for a possible map we could use, as well as some equipment for the Minions."**_

Silently agreeing the Overlord started to walk with the minions marching behind, eager for more blood and chaos than the rabbit barely gave. His feet where fast and heavy, shaking the earth as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, rage boiling within him as he stared straight ahead. Slashing a tree down that stood in his way with one swing, letting it fall to show the Overlord and his minions were on a large cliff face. Down below in a valley was a small village, maybe a dozen houses and a town hall at the center. All of them having a similar style to the 'Glorious Empire' from so long ago, making the Overlord's eyes narrow and let out a low growl.

 _ **"Hmmm, interesting. It seems these people are either remnants of the Empire, or took quite a bit of inspiration from them. Either way, it matters little. How about you go down there and introduce the populist to their new Master?"**_

Gnarl asked with a chuckle.

The Overlord turned and started to the east, going back into the forest and following the cliff downhill. The birds incessant chirping was grating on his ears, making him want to just burn down the whole forest to shut them up, maybe even give the minions some snacks. His feet falling to the earth with such force it made the ground shake with each step. His eyes narrowed with a bright yellow glow, leaving a small trail of energy that quickly disappeared. He was enraged, eager to kill, but he knew that to have a rule he needed subjects, LIVING subjects. Though that didn't mean he couldn't slaughter a few of the potential rabble rousers as examples.

The suddenly a loud roar of a beast broke the Overlord from his thoughts. He looked to his right and saw a large brown bear charging out of the brush. Barreling towards him and the Minions with it's teeth bared. The Overlord took his sword in both hands, tightening his grip as the minions jumped and whooped with glee, eager to take the beast and prove their strength after the annoyance that was the . . . Rabbit.

The beast drew closer, its teeth glistening with its saliva, eager for blood as it continued to charge straight at the Overlord. He raised his sword and held it close to his chest, mentally commanding the browns to step back into the trees. The bear reared back on his hind legs and tries to swipe its claws at the Overlord, but he nimbly jumps to the side, bringing his sword down and slashing the side of the bear between the ribs. The beast roared in pain and anger as it turned its head and tried to bite, only for the Overlord to slash across its face, curing through one eyes and across its snout as a few browns to jump on its back and dig their claws into its fur and fat. The bear roared even louder, rearing back once again to try and force the minions off as they cheered with every cut their claws inflicted and as they bashed their clubs against its head. The bear then bashed its back against a tree, trying to crush the Minions, only for them to jump off with only Gasher to latch his teeth around its throat. The bear tried to swipe at Gasher and pull him off, only for the Overlord's blade to cut through its paw, lopping it off before he plunged his sword into the bear's stomach as slice it open. Gasher but harder and harder as his claws raked across the beard eyes, drawing the loudest roar it gave as its entrails spilled out onto the ground. In a last desperation attempt to kill something the bear lunged down to bite the Overlord. Only for Jibby to shove his club into its maw as he cheered and jumped onto its back once again with other browns. The bear groaned softly, growing weaker and weaker as its blood seeped from every wound and its organs dragged on the ground as it tried to take a step, trying to smell the Overlord as he stabbed the bear through the side, this time piercing its heart, killing the beast as it slumped to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh! Me still here! Someone help Gasher!" The big Brown yelled, muffled under the bear's throat as he tried to push away the fur and fat. The Overlord removed his sword as he ordered the minions to flip the creature over.

 ** _"Ahhh, a fine display, Sire! I must say, it's good to see your skills are still as . . ._ SHARP _as ever."_** Gnarl says jokingly. Almost making the Overlord groan as he looked over the bear as some brown life force spilled out and flowed into him. ** _"Well it was certainly a good first step, now I'll have some new faces to pummel while you are away._** "

Gasher slowly crawled out from under the bear's throat, panting slightly with some blood on his teeth and claws. "Masta . . . Masta wesa get good thingies from big fluffy." He says taking the severed bear paw, easily covering his hand under it as he hooked the paw on the back of his arm. Some fur pulled off and draped around a few on the minions as trophies and armor as they grabbed for any long teeth and ripped off the other paws.

The Overlord let them harvest what they could, looking in the direction he was traveling before the beast attacked. **"It's good to be back!"** He says as he flicked off the blood from his sword.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Overlord speech**

 _ **Voices in Overlord's head**_

Chapter 3

The day was bright and sunny as every face in the village wore a smile, not a cloud in the sky to hang over anyone's head. Crops were good, hunting fine and the boats plentiful with fish from the nests or lines. Children running through the streets giggling happily as they played. It was all so . . . sickening to the minions as they snarled quietly, sneaking the back alleys, sticking to the shadows as they scouted the town for any guards or soldiers that would fight them or to steal some better weapons than their clubs and the fur of the bear.

"Grumer, me thinks we find good stabbies there." One minion says to the leader of their group.

Grumer was fairly large, not as but as Gasher but a close second, wearing part of the bears own ass on his back, it's tail chewed down with the bone sticking out behind his back, sharp as a dagger at the point as it rested between his shoulder blades. Leaning out and looking north, seeing the cliff side the master first saw this settlement. "Maybe right, we find da masta good stabbies for the horde, he give us good stabbies too." Grumer says slinking back and going to a circular lid over a hole, prying it off as they smelt a horrid stench, almost as bad as a green.

"Bah, this more stinky dan Green Hive! Why we open smelly hole?" One of the browns under his command asked, holding his nose with on hand.

"Because, wesa not be seen. Wesa stay sneak sneak like da greens like masta say till wesa find da other hives. Till wesa do, we act like Reds and Greens." Grumer says before slapping one Brown on the back, knocking him down into the sewers with a splash. Grumer looked at the others with a glare before he pointed his claw at the opened hole. Leaving no room to argue with him, let alone the master's orders. One by one they all jumped and fell down in, each making a splash before Grumer jumped down, dragging the cover back over as he does. Though instead of landing in the water he landed on top of a heap of bodies, all the browns had made a pile that almost leveled off with a walkway on the side. Grumer jumped up and climbed onto the dryer walkway before helping the others up one by one.

Looking around he could see a single path going the way they needed, pointing the way and already leading the way as the others followed behind him, ignoring the muck and slim coating their bodies and loincloths. "This way lead shiny shed, find stabbies and blockies inside. Dig under up to shinies."

* * *

 **(Village Barracks)**

* * *

A single guard walked back and forth in front of the only door to the Armory, he may have been a new recruit but he was eager to serve and protect his home. As he continued his patrol he hears the sound of some weapons and armor falling to the ground with a loud clang, the sound of yelps and laughter following as he heard something speak.

"Blast, Rash. Wesa to be sneaky, not making the clang bangs." a high pitched voice says, sounding almost like a child.

"Sawy Grumer, me not know the spear stick out." said another voice, sounding exactly like the first. Making the guard raise an eyebrow and open the door. Slowly entering with his hand on his sword.

"Who's in here? Show yourselves!" He shouted, shutting the door behind him as he entered to investigate. Drawing his sword as he narrowed his gaze, the room was almost pitch black, making him grab a touch from the wall.

A muffled clang drew his attention further in, moving past the racks of spears, swords, and stands of armor. As he past the last rack he saw it was bare, the spears and swords recently removed from the dust outline on the wall. His gaze soon tore away by another clatter off to his right, his grip on his sword tightening as he stepped closer.

When out of nowhere he was tackled from the side by numerous small forms. Each cheering loudly as he was bashed again and again by numerous club. Striking his helmet and chest wildly, denting his armor as he tried to scream. Only for a small clawed hand to latch around his throat, squeezing tightly as it crushed his windpipe. The claws sinking into his flesh before pulling, ripping out his throat. Only a gurgling could be heard as with one last powerful strike made the helm cave and crush the unfortunate guards head.

Grumer hissed softly, putting his face next to the guards. Seeing the life leave his eyes as Grumer smirked. "Good bashing. Now wesa grab all the stabbies and shinies we can. QUICK! QUICK! Before more come to find dead one." Grumer ordered. Each of the other Browns quickly rushing off of the body to the shelves of swords, spears, and armor. Many quickly putting some of the armor on and taking a sword or spear. Grumer himself taking a leather breastplate, placing it so his bear hide was still over the armor as he grabbed a shield and sword. Others doing the same with their armor but with only a sword or spear in both hands.

Some getting every extra bit of gear they could strapped to their backs and jumping back down the hole they dug from the sewers as more and more came through. Eventually the armory was cleared and Grumer the last to jump through. Many would be reforged to fit all the minions perfectly once they found the Reds, but for now they where armed and left the guards nothing.

* * *

 **(Outskirts of the Village)**

* * *

The Overlord tapped his foot as he crossed his arms, his sword implanted into the dirt as he stared out over the town. The architecture was all too similar to the 'Glorious Empire' his son once faced. So much so it was almost as though they still remained, or people where inspired by them as Gnarl thought. But it didn't matter, all would come to heel under his rule. As it was, as it will always be.

"MASTA! MASTA!" Came a shout from Gasher as the Alpha Brown ran up to the Overlord. "Grumer back! He bring many stabbies and wearies for us! Already giving to fighter Browns! Rady to burn on orders!" Gasher says, giving a salute as the Overlord turned. Seeing the Browns grabbing at all the swords and leather armor still tied to he backs of the team he sent out. Many jumping on their backs and pulling what they wanted from the piles, making the carriers fall to the ground under the added weight, some minions laughing and rolling on the ground.

Gasher in similar to Grumer, wearing the bears head as a helmet with a leather breastplate and kept his bear paw still strapped to the back of his right hand. In his left hand was a shield and his right was a long sword. They weren't top quality, but they would do till they found higher quality and maybe a mine. **"Prepare the others, we move now."** The Overlord ordered, grabbing his sword and pulling it from the ground before he turned and began moving eastward once again. All the minions stopped their bickering and simply grabbed whatever they could from the piles as they fell in line with their master.

He kept the same pace as they descended the cliff. Many of the minions growing more and more excited as they jumped and even flipped forward as they followed the Overlord. Till finally they reached the edge of the town and the Overlord stopped. Part of him didn't want to attack, but to simple walk into town like he was any other human. But he no longer was, the Second made sure of that when he was chosen.

His left arm slowly rose, almost becoming level with his eyes as a single, simple order was echoed through the minds of all the minions. **"PILLAGE!"** In an instant all Browns rushed past their master. Releasing a war cray as they charged the town. The guards that could see them pointed and began to rush towards the minions. Only a few doven guards and a minion to each one.

Some of the guards holding spears tried to stab the minions, only for them to jump or duck out of the way. Running under their feet as a minion jumped on each, making them scream in fear and pain as they where stabbed. A smart ones tried to slash at a minion on the backs of another guard, only for his arm to be grabbed by the Overlord. Making him turn to see the giant of a man staring him down with his glowing red eyes. A moment later his arm was chopped off as the Overlord slashed up with his sword. Cutting through the weak leather and cleaving through the guards muscle and bone with ease. Making him scream louder than any other before he was silence as the Overlord stabbed him through the throat.

The life slowly leaving the guards eyes . . . and sent a pang of guilt through the Overlord as he pulled his blade from the corpse. Letting it fall as Gasher jumped off his back and joined Grumer on one of the others. As the Overlord steeled himself, charging towards another guard and slashed wildly. Hacking through their armor and severing their had with ease. He then turned and case Fireball, letting it fly towards another guard and strike him in the chest. Sending the guard the the ground as Gasher, Grumer, and two other minion jumped on top of him. Slowly the numbers of the guards dwindled more and more as the Overlord raised his hand high above his head. His magic coursing through his arm and enveloped the Browns. Coating them in a green glow, all of them shouting and screaming in a bloodrage as he casts Anger.

Letting them butch guard after guard as most minions ganged up on the remaining humans. Each that fell gave off more life force that added to their numbers, and sent another pang of guilt through the deepest part of his heart. But there was no going back, there was no reason to feel guild. No reason for him to be who he once was as a mortal. Slowly the Overlord and the Browns pushed them back into the town. The Browns hot on their tails as a few fell and where beaten or stabbed to death.

Till finally the guards stopped at the center of town, the rest of the villages defenders gathered together behind a wall of shields and spears. Some archers behind the wall fired quickly, striking some of the Brown and knocking them to the ground as the others ran and dodged the arrows. The Overlord himself was struck in the shoulder, making him growl in rage as the arrow disintegrated into ash. His left hand raising quickly as a DEEP horn sounded through the air, from the ground behind the wall Minion Burrows emerged as more Browns poured out of them. Quickly assaulting the humans and breaking the line as they panicked at the surprise. Gasher and Grumer charging from the Overlord's side as the others soon joined in.

The battle quickly turned to a slaughter as the minions ganged up on each soldier. As many as three minions on each of their backs and another five surrounding the remaining ten guards. Stabbing and screaming wildly as the minions shredded the soldiers armor. The Overlord swinging his sword with such speed, power, and elegance that it was only a flash of light as he decapitated head after head of the other guards. The minions jumping off each headless guard as they fell and joined the others. Till the last whimpering guard remained, falling to his knees as all minions surrounded him. Letting the Overlord approach and grab the boy by the throat.

Lifting him up and letting the young man look into his glowing red eyes. Before he leveled the tip of his sword over his heart under the chestplate, and in one hard thrust the Overlord forced his sword in. Letting the boy feel it pass through his body, piercing his heart and severing his spine in an instant. Making his death quick as he let go and in one motion send the body flying to the ground off of his sword.

 _ **"OOOHHhhhh, good show, Sire. Excellent job, they didn't even know they where outmatched. HEHA!"** _Gnarl said, echoing through the Overlords mind as the Browns began stripping the corpse of all weapons and armor they held. The Overlord himself flicked his sword carelessly, cleaning it of blood before turning to Gasher.

 **"Round up the villagers."** Was the only order he gave as the minion gave a solute.

"YES MASTA!" Gasher said, rushing off with most of the minions as many more emerged from the burrows and they began to jump through windows and bashing down doors. The screams of the villagers sounding throughout the village as they began to run from their houses. Being herded to the center where they Overlord stood and their dead guards laying dead on the ground.

 _ **"Master, this may be a good time to try one of your spawns favorite spells. It would also be important to begin your new Evil Empire off right. Can't have possible turncoats like in Spree all those years ago."** _Gnarl said, the gauntlet on the Overlord's left arm seeming to hum and pulse with energy as they Minions forced all villagers to the center of town.

Each of them still screaming or whimpering as the minions cheered, raiding building after building and forcing everyone out to the Overlord. Some stopping in their tracks as they see the corpses of the soldiers meant to protect them. The Overlord slowly walking back and forth as he watched the Browns. Some buildings being set alight to force some of the more reluctant people out, and as a show of force. Some of the men, young boys, and even women who tried to fight where slaughtered and their bodies being dragged to the center and piled with the soldiers.

Those that remained were wide eyed as the Overlord turned to them, his glowing red eyes looking each of them over before he lifted his left hand. Sending a fireball to the pile and lighting the corpses a blaze. **"Any who resist, will die. Those that serve, will live . . . and be rewarded . . . Greatly. This is all I offer. Chose now . . . Serve . . . or Die."**

The Overlord glared at them, some of them shuddering as they watched the corpses burning. His words seeming to cut all other thoughts from their mind. Making them turn to look at the towering armor clad man. His piercing red eyes staring through to their souls, seeming to be crushing and devouring them with just a glance as he looked to them all. One man stepping forward, shaking like a leave as he tried to steady himself. "W-We understand. W-Who are you?" The old man asked.

 **"The Overlord, you Overlord. Remember that."** He said, raising his hand slowly towards the villagers. Each of them flinching and grabbing their children tightly as bolts of lightning shot from his palm. Striking their heads and forcing them to their knees. Their eye glowing alight blue before the lightning moved to another and another. The blue in their eyes fading as they rose to their feet once again.

"Command us, o'Lord." The old man said, soon followed by others as their minds where turned.

 **"Begin mining, any metals or gold send to the Townhall. Breed more livestock, and begin forgin weapons and armor for the Browns."** The Overlord said, the order echoing through their minds as they bowed and dispersed. Some putting out the fires and letting the building fall before grabbing pickaxes for the mines, canes and other tools for herding sheep and cows as they left the village to the fields and cliffside. A few of the men entering the only forge. Making more anvils as they began their work happily for their new master.

From the back of his mind the Overlord could hear they old minion chuckle, almost soundling like he was dying. _**"Well, seems the Evil Presence spell has accepted your will. Not surprising, my Lord. You did cast an intimidating presence before. Now its potency seems to have grown with you. Must be all that Evil Energy you collected in the Abyss."**_

While the decrepit minion spoke, the Overlord looked at his free hand. Looking at the orange gem at the center of his gauntlet. Seeing a small shimmer of purple and blue before it returned to normal. It felt strange as the Evil Presence was first cast. Almost like the first time he cast Submit. But he'd grow used to it, just like all his old spells. If he could combine his old spells with his son's . . . then he would be far more powerful than any other being in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Overlord speech**

 _ **Voices in Overlord's head**_

Chapter 4

It was a bright sun day in the village of Dartham, all the peasants already working in the fields. Be they men or women, the children playing close to the large elven forest of Everlight. But one child sat alone at the edge of the forest, all alone as the other children played together. They never liked being near him, his height and strength was far greater than the others. Only seven and he already looked like he was in his teens, giving rise to rumors he and his family where half bred giants.

So he was left alone, left to play by himself with little more than a stick and a few rocks to play with. He glared at the ground in rage, tossing up a rock and smacking it with the stick. Sending it flying towards the other children, smacking one in the back he yelped in pain and made the boy chuckle softly. He was about to toss another stone, when the sound of something running through the brush behind him in the forest. As he turned to look he was hit hard by something. Making both of them fall to the ground and roll in the dirt.

The child groan as he rolled onto his hands and knees, hearing a similar groan not too far from him. His head snapped up to see another child, an Elven child rubbing his head as he got up from his back. _"AAAH! WHAT DID I HIT?!"_ The child heard the elf say in Elvish.

"That would be me you hit." The boy said. His tone even, almost neutral, as he began to stand.

The elf snapped open his eyes and looked towards the boy, his eyes widened more as he saw the towering human. Who leaned forward and offered a hand to the elf, who took it reluctantly as the boy helped him to his feet. His head only coming to the human boys chest at their full height. "Why did you run right into my back?"

"S-Sorry, I was just-" The elf tried to say, only to stop as his ears twitched. He spun around to the forest, his eyes wide in fear. "Mother Goddess, I thought I lost them!" The elf said, turning to the boy again. "P-Please, don't tell them you saw me. I can't be taken back by them." He said before he ran to a pile of hay yet to be taken to the farms, covering himself in the dried straw as the boy heard more sounds of feet. These ones far heavier than the elf boys.

As he turned to look, out of the forest came six adult elves. Each heavily armored and carrying a sword at their belts. Each of them frantically looking through the field as the one that seemed to be leading them saw the boy. Moving closer and panting softly as he looked down at the him.

"Boy, have you seen an Elven child running this way?" He asked in nearly perfect common. The boy looked up into his eyes, seeing a deadly seriousness but also a small amount of fear within them. He'd never seen an elf before and here he was in less than a day being hit by a elven child running for his life and pursued by other elves.

Part of him thought to point to the hay pile, but another was worried for the other boys life. So he simply raised his arm and pointed to the North. "I think I saw something running that way, heard some running but couldn't see what it was." He said, the elf leaning closer to look into his eyes. Seeming to be judging his words and demeanor, his gaze seeming to be trying to pierce his very soul, but he kept his face and eyes as neutral as he could.

"Alright, men. Best we keep moving if we wish to catch up." The elf said at last, turning and beginning to run North. The other elves following after and slowly disappearing into the distance back behind their captain.

The boy continued to stare at them, watching them disappear back into the forest. Before he turned to the hay, "You can come out now." Was all he said as the elf all but jumped out, dusting himself off and pulling some strands of hay attached to his hair and clothes.

"Goddess thank you, I was starting to get worried when the Captain went silent."

"You are welcome, but why are they after you?" The boy asked, the elf went silent for a time. Looking at the ground in thought before he looked to the other boy.

"They were assigned to protect me, but I grew sick of their eyes constantly over my shoulders." He said finally.

"I can tell, but that doesn't explain why they seemed so worried about you." The boy said, once again the elf went silent and bit his lip. "I just helped you escape them, I think I deserve some honesty."

This made the elf look at the boy, then the forest. His eyes now full of worry before he took a deep breath. "They were assigned to me by my father, Galaeron . . . Galaeron Greenhaze."

"Greenhaze . . . you mean King Greenhaze?" The boy asked, seeing the elf flinch at the name.

"Yes, my father is the king." The elf said, his voice clearly with concern. "He assigned those guards to keep me safe . . . and groom me to take the throne." He bit his lip again, his gaze shifting to the ground as he kicked a rock. "But . . . I grew sick of it all, and decided to run when they weren't looking."

There was a uncomfortable silence that settled between the two as the elf kept his eyes on the ground. The boy looked at him, he seemed to be telling the truth. His actions, and the fact the guards seemed more concerned with him than angry told him he wasn't a thief. "Then tell me . . . would you like to play . . . with me?" He asked nervously, he never had a chance to play with the other children of Dartham. But maybe they both needed each other.

The elf's head snapped up, his eyes wide with shock as he stared at the human boy. "Y-You would let me? Even though I had you lie to my guards?"

"My da always told me 'everyone needs to enjoy their childhood, as much as they can. Even if it's only a few fleeting moments.'" The boy said, reaching out his hand to the elf. "So, I'd like to play with you."

The elf looked at the boy, then his hand. He was stunned, all other elf children would've ratted him out to his guards. Even if they didn't they wouldn't let him stay to play games. Yet this human did, even though he just met him. It brought a smile to his face as he reached out and clasped the boys arm. "I-I'd be happy to. My name is Oberon."

"Gallant, it's nice to meet you Oberon." The boy said, his face becoming a large smile as he then tapped Oberon on the shoulder. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" He shouted, rushing off into the field. Oberon was stunned for a few moments before he too smiled the largest smile he could remember, chasing after his new friend through the wheat fields.

* * *

The Overlord's eyes snapped open as he grabbed his head. His body shifting as the covers from his large bed slide off his naked body. His head throbbing, but that memory . . . from when he was but a child. The Overlord tossed his legs over the side of the bed, shaking his head as he tried to stop the pain. **"Why now? Why do these memories come now?"** He asked aloud, the pain slowly fading as he stood. The obsidian floor feeling warm on his feet as he reequiped his armor and picked up his axe before opening the drapes of his room.

Seeing the Browns in various states of dress, some in simple white cleaners uniforms, some in more fancy red and blue coats with powdered wigs. On the other side of the room where another larger group of construction minions, each in brown trousers and bright yellow hats. Some with pick axes and hammers as they stood around a table and silently bickered. **"What are you lot on about?"** The Overlord asked, walking over to the construction minions.

"MASTA! We planning new bath for you, masta, and for any mistresses you bring. Plan on making pool have warm and cool water." Said Glob, leader of the towers reconstruction. The Overlord looked over their shoulder to see they had rough sketches of three Blue minion statues at the corners. Two sets of stairs leading into the pool near his bedroom and the stairs to the Throne Room. The sides being deeper and a small path leading from the fall for fresh water to flow in.

 **"Go ahead as planned."** He said, standing back up straight as from the stairs he heard a voice.

"Ah, Master. Good to see you're already awake." Gnarl says as he entered the Private Quarters. "I believe I may have found the location of the Tower Heart. I've also received word from the browns on the surface, that a ship has just docked in the village you conquered. I'd suggest you . . . commandeer the vessel for yourself. It may be a good way to cross the sea towards the Hearts location." Gnarl said as the Overlord turned, seeing the withered old minion rubbing his hands and smirking eagerly.

The Overlord gave a simple nod and began down the stairs. Gnarl following after his master. **"Prepare the Browns then, we will need all speed to claim the ship before they leave."** He said as they entered the Throne Room, walking down the double stairs around the throne and towards the center of the room.

"At once, my lord. They will be ready to meet you topside. Be sure to try and keep them alive, if possible. Best to not waste valuable minions on simple rigging work for the ship." Gnarl said, making the Overlord nod as he stood in the center of the portal. The gate opening and pulling him up back to the surface.

* * *

 **(Village Outskirts)**

* * *

The Netherworld portal bursted up from the ground, opening like a flower with it's spiked finger like cover as the Overlord emerged from the Portal. The Minion Gates emerging from the ground soon after, only the Brown Gate being opened and glowing a sickly yellow as his horde burst forth. Some flipping in the air before they landed, smirking and laughing eagerly as they formed up behind their master.

From the town came a singular Brown, dressed in black leather with a metal helm and holding a large spear in his hands. "MASTA! MASTA! Gnarl said hold the ship for long as we can. Most of crew in tavern near docks, drinking our boozies." He said, clearly angry for the sailors drinking the towns alcohol.

To this the Overlord nodded, holding his Durium Axe tightly in his hand as his horde followed behind. His steps where quick and determined as he entered and made his way through the town. Many of the villagers hanging their heads down as they walked to the fields and mines, or pulled chest fulls of gold and ore to the Town Hall. Then the smell of the sea began to fill his nose with the sound of seagulls in the skies above.

The port was mostly empty, only a few of the villagers remained here to fish and tend to any ships that came into dock for a time. Most of the ships that were in where small, bare able to hold five Minions, let alone the Overlord and the rest of the horde. But one that caught the Overlords attention was a large . . . Triremes? Tied up along the dock, only a few of the crew still on deck as they loaded supplied below deck. Then his gaze shifting towards the closest, and loudest, Tavern near the docks. Many different people could be seen through the windows. Making the Overlord grin under his mask as he started towards the building. Jibby rushed towards the door and tried to pry it open, struggling for a few moments before the door flung open and slammed the brown against the wall. Making Jibby yelp in pain as the other Minions laughed maniacally, some pointing as they laughed at Jibby.

The Overlord ignored them as he bowed his head to enter the Tavern. Gasher and Grumer pulling the door open enough to pull Jibby out as the Overlord and the others entered, Jibby giggled softly as he shrugged, before Gasher gave him a hard kick in the ass. Sending Jibby flying through the door and over to the bar, knocking a few bottle off the shelves and crashing to the floor. Making the Tavern go silent at the imposing figure the Overlord cast and the sudden crash at the bar.

 **"Who is the captain of the . . . Triremes in my port?"** The Overlord asked, his voice echoing through the building and through the very bodies and souls of all within. Those already under his spell shaking softly as they continued their work unbiddened.

"Your Port?" One of the crew asked, standing from his table. "I didn't know this town had a half giant freak with some child sized imps for a mayor. HAHA!" he said, getting some chuckled from the others of his crew. At his words the Overlord growled lowly and began to walk towards him. As soon as the crew member was in reach the Overlords arm shot out, grabbing the man by the throat and beginning to lift him up from the ground. His eyes glowly a sickly yellow and deep red at the center.

 **"Watch your words, I can crush every bone in your body without any effort."** The Overlord growled, his eyes glowing darker and darker as another man stood and walked over.

"Now, Now, let's keep things civilized, boy." He said, placing a hand on the Overlords gauntlet. "Quinn, don't start a fight. No need to waste good booze in a scrap."

The Overlord slowly turned, his gaze shifting to the hand on his gauntlet then to the man. **"Are you the captain of the ship?"**

"I suppose I am, though with how much I've been drinking, the Captain could be anyone!" He yelled, getting more loud laughter from the others.

 **"Then I'll just turn you all, except Quinn."** The Overlord said, raising his Axe high and dropping Quinn to the ground as he brought it down on his head, cleaving him in two as his gauntlet latched around the other mans face. The Evil Presence spell shocking the man's face as he tried to grab the gauntlet. The minions rushed around the room and began to jump over and crawl under tables to tackle the other crew. Some being held down as a few tried to fight them off with their mugs, plates, and even chairs.

The Overlord's rage was so intense that the Evil Energy with in him began to grow, spikes bagan to grow from his shoulder, elbows, and knees as his armor and cloak darkened. His spell became even more potent as he released the man from his grasp. The Overlord than flung his arms around with a loud roar, sending out a powerful blast of Evil Energy. Many of the sailors falling to their knees and coughed as they seemed to be choked by the power. Some crumbled into dust as the minions danced and grabbed the life force.

The Overlord gasped and fell to his knee, clenching his hand as he looked at the gem in his gauntlet. Seeing it crack part way along the side as it hummed and the gauntlet seemed to vibrate violently. **_"SirE! YoU MuSt ConTRoL YouR RaGe! ThE GaUntLET CaN'T HanDLE ThIS AMmoUnT of EvIL EnerGY!"_** Gnarl yelled through the mental link, his voice wavering as it tried to keep the connection.

The Overlord growled loudly, gripping his axe tightly as he ripped it out of Quinn's corpse. Looking at the mangled remains as the blood dripped from his blade, his breathes becoming deep . . . and slow as his rage slowly faded. The spikes slowly crumbling into dust and vanishing from his body as his armor and cloak brightened once again. The crew and captain slowly began to stand, their eye glowing blue like the villagers.

"My Lord, your ship is ready to leave at any time."

 **"Then GET ready NOW!"** The Overlord said through gritted teeth, still staring at the body as Gasher and Grumer began to rip off chunks and feast on the body with the other minions. Leaving only a skeleton as the minions enjoyed a fat snack. It brought a smile to the Overlord's face as he stood up. Cracking his neck and shaking his shoulders as the minions reformed behind him and he began to walk outside to the ship as the villagers in the Tavern went to work cleaning up the ashes, broken bottles, and skeleton.

* * *

 **Alright, this chapter was primarily made to give a bit of backstory to the Overlord himself as a child. Later on will show his interation between him and the other Heroes before they fight the Second Overlord, as well as to why he joined them to fight.**

 **Things will most likely follow the timeline I've made unless I don't think I can do anything with them or need to rearrange them to fit the timeline better.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this, I worked on it before I left to go to visit my sister and decided to finish it up and post. I hope it's too your liking and I ask that you all leave a review, they help get me more interested in writing more chapters faster when I get back home on Friday.**

 **So I hope you guys and gals enjoy and please leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Overlord speech**

 _ **Voices in Overlord's head**_

Chapter 5

The Overlord sat in silence at the stern of the Triremes, every former crew member now down below as the Browns ran about the top deck. Some charging and swinging around Prow, landing on the Rostrum and began dancing wildly as they laughed loudly. Some swinging around to enter the Oar deck, laughing at the new slaves as they stood and worked the to make the ship move faster and faster.

 ** _"By my calculations, and by the speed our new . . . helpers below. We should arrive in the location where the Blues where last seen exploring, talk in the spawn pits was that they felt some residual Evil Energy from the Tower Heart."_ **Gnarl said through the link in his head. **_"After your Spawn used it to break the Empires anti-magic barrier, pieces of the Heart went flying. Though they where all sent in one direction thanks to the very walls they destroyed. If we are lucky, then they won't be too difficult to find, and maybe the Blues pieced them back together. It would be good to have a container for all the excess Evil Energy and Mana you've gathered in the Abyss."_**

It had been nearly five hours since they departed the port, the water calm with nary a wave in sight as the ship cut through them like a hot blade through a foolish peasant. The sails unfurled as they caught the wind. The only sound the Overlord could hear was the sound of the rigging shifting and the oars adding to their speed. So he closed his eyes and tried to relax his mind, the sounds of the ship sailing and a few seagulls overhead almost making his fall asleep in the Captain's chair.

But then came a strange sound on the wind and a strange feeling at the back of his mind, making the Overlord's eyes snap open and his head up towards the sound. What he saw made him think he was still sleeping, the minions gave him some bad booze, or the salt in the water was getting to him. In the air where what looked like twelve stone fish statues with glowing blue eyes flying closer to the Triremes. As they drew closer and closer the Browns scurried below deck and out of sight. The Overlord stood from his chair and began to walk to the edge of the deck, his Durium Axe in hand.

The statues drew closer, flying and circling around them. In total there where at least a dozen in total. One that looked like a hammerhead shark flew in front of him, the man on the back. Wearing deep blue and red robes with bronze armor on his shoulders and on top of his helmet. His skin and the skin of the others he could see waw dark, almost like that of a Ruborian. A few he could see had white hair tied behind their heads.

The man on the hammerhead hovered in front of the Overlord, his eyes narrowed like the giant of a man before him. But what the Overlord felt from the stone fish was all too familiar, as where the glowing blue crystals lodged in front of the man, that made his eyes widen more then they had in millenia as Gnarls voice echoed through his mind. _**"THAT'S A FRAGMENT OF THE TOWER HEART! BLIGHTERS CHIPPED OFF PIECES FOR A POWER SOURCE TO FLY?! FOOLS! THEY HAVE NO IDEA THE POWER EVEN THOSE FRAGMENTS CAN CONTAIN!"**_ Gnarl yelled, he was clearly furious to see the once proud container for all Overlords power reduced to nothing but common keys for simpletons like these.

Then the man talked though the Overlord couldn't understand him, though the language itself was strange. It almost felt like Old Common from his time. He tried to understand before Gnarl cut in. **_"I haven't been able to keep up with the more modern languages lately. But in Atlantean I believe he saying 'What are you doing here? These are Atlantean Waters, you're a long way from the mainlands, geek.' NOW THEY ARE JUST FULL OF THEMSELVES! TEACH THEM A LEASON, MASTER!"_ **Gnarl yelled.

The Overlord narrowed his gaze as he began to walk closer to the man. His grip tightening on his axe as he gave a growl and raides his gauntlet, leveling with the man before him as a large bolt of lightning shot from his palm. Striking the man in the forehead as he screamed in pain. His body slowly turning to ash as from the hull the Browns leaped to the stone machines and climbed aboard.

Gasher grabbed for the crystal in the center of the Hammerhead before the Overlord. As soon as his clawed hand touched the shard the machine lurched forward, crashing into another one of the stone fish as the browns grabbed the Atlantean on top. Pushing him of as Gasher crashed into them, crushing him between the two as another man was pulled from his own flying fish.

Now with three of the ships under his command he pointed to the others. **"SLAUGHTER! BRING ME THOSE CRYSTALS!"** The Overlord ordered. The Browns slapped their hands down and rocketed forward. Jibby on the third fish slammed into an Atlantean, the two being destroyed on impact as Jibby and the others where send flying, crystal in hand towards the Triremes as the Atlantean was grabbed by the others. Being stabbed, clawed, and bashed with spears, swords, and clubs as another Brown grabbed the crystal as they landed on the Triremes behind Jibby. The Atlantean screamed in pain before it was cut short as the Overlord cleaved his head from his shoulders in one swing.

Gasher and Grumer had more luck in controlling their machines as they flew after the remaining eight. Some of the Atlanteans breaking off to fly behind them as the fishes mouths glowed the same blue as the crystals. Releasing a blast of energy towards the two, only to miss thanks to the minions size and a quick turn in opposite directions. Turning behind them as the browns on their ship jumped off and grabbed another three Atlanteans. Beginning the butcher the riders as they tried to to follow, only to spiral off course and crash into the sea. The Browns grabbed the crystals and jumped back onto the Triremes as it pasted them by.

The Browns now back on the ship ran to the Overlord and handed their crystals to their master. Five fragments in hand he let loose a dark chuckle as he held them in his hand. **"You, want is your name?"** He asked on of the browns that grabbed the crystal from the destroyed ship.

"Me Termite, Masta!" said the Minion, wearing a black bandanna around his head that covered his left eye and basic leather armor and a spear in his right hand. "What are me orders?" Termite asked before the Overlord slowly placed his hand before him.

 **"Guard these crystals and all others till we return to the Netherworld."** He said, he couldn't hold them and use his magic. But he wasn't going to simply leave them laying on the top deck as they sailed.

"YES, MASTA! ME GUARD THEM WITH ME LIFE!" Termite proclaimed, taking the shards in his hands and rushing down below deck for more cover as the other Minions followed the ships around the deck.

As Gasher and Grumer passed the Triremes the other Browns jumped on, hopping onto the back of the ships as they passed by. Some just hanging on by one hand as they dangle and wave in the wind. The Atlanteans flying right behind them as archers on their backs aimed their bows. Trying to hit the browns with arrows and hit the ones dangling off the ships. Sending them flying back towards the Atlanteans before they grabbed the bigger fish ships. Some flying over the Atlantean's heads as the Browns grabbed their heads.

Their claws digging deep into their faces as they tried to hold on. Making the archers scream in pain as they tried to pry off the minions. Only for them to dig their claws deeper as more fell back through the air and landed on their ships. Crawling all over the surface of the fish as they grabbed and stabbed the Atlanteans. Some of the minions grabbing and ripping the crystals from their sockets like the others had before, jumping off as the ships passed over the Triremes. Letting them and the Atlantean riders fall into the ocean, their wounds turning the once blue and white waters red as they passed. Gasher and Grumer spun wildly in the air, screaming and spouting different curses the Overlord couldn't understand before they where thrown from their ships to the Triremes.

Landing on the top deck and skidding across the surface as the last of the Atlantean ships fell into the waters, and the last shard was handed to Termite below deck. The Overlord released as Gasher and Grumer pushed themselves up and off their faces. But it was short lived as from the water rose a larger metal machine that jumped and dove over the Triremes, landing on the other side of them and making a wave that sent them off course as the crew below tried to correct the ship.

The wave grew bigger and bigger as the Triremes rose with it, eventually climbing over the peak of the wave. The Overlord grabbed onto the Captains chair as the Minions grabbed each other and the hull to hang on. **_"BY MY SCALES! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"_ **Gnarl yelled through the link as the creature emerged in front of the ship. A massive lobster like claw grabbed the ship by the side, starting to crush the vessel within its grasp as tentacles sprouted from its face. Reaching below deck as it began to grab the crew and some minions. Crushing them or dragging them under the water to drown. " _ **SIRE! KILL THAT . . . THAT THING! BEFORE IT SLAUGHTERS YOUR ONLY WAY TO THE TOWER HEART!"**_

Giving a primal growl the Overlord cocked his arm back, his gauntlet becoming coated in blue lightning before he shot his hand forward. The Lightning shooting forth like a horde of bees as they struck the metal surface. The creature gave a shriek of pain as it drop the Browns on the deck but the crew into the sea. The Overlord kept pouring his Mana through his singular spell, feeling his reserves slowly sapping as the Browns recovered. **"TERMITE! GIVE ME THE SHARDS!"** He ordered, seeing the minion stand and rub his head with one hand. Trying to run towards his master as the ship rocked back and forth on the waves caused by the creatures thrashing.

As Termite closed the distance between them, the creature lifted the Triremes high above the water. Putting itself out of range of the lightning as its claw pressed harder and harder on the wooden hull. Snapping it in two and sending all the remaining crew, the Minions, and Overlord into the sea. The two halfs falling on top of the crew and pulling them down, the currents dragging the minions down with them.

The Minions thrashed wildly as they tried to reach any place to get their bodies above the water. The Overlord himself being dragged down to the depths by the very armor meant to protect him, his eye staring at the war machine as it watched them for a time. Content with its work the machine turned and began to leave. The Overlord's vision beginning to fade as his Browns drowned around him. Before his sight turned to black, the sight of scaly blue hands grabbed him. "WE SERVE THE MASTA!" Came a warbled voice near his hear as the Overlord was pulled deeper down.

* * *

 **Harem:** Kida, Megera, Mulan, Astrid, Valka, Jasmine, Fiona, Aurora, Merida, Snow White, Pocahontas, Belle, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Cinderella, Ariel, Tianna - 18

 **Servants/ Possible Harem members:** Nala, Sarabi, Eilonwy, Queen Lillian, Maid Marian, Queen Leah, Maleficent, Tigress, Viper, Esmeralda, Evil Queen, Chel, Nakoma, Elizabeth, Mother Gothel, Queens, Jane, Vanessa, Helga, Audrey, Charlette, Helen Parr, Violet Parr, Mirage, Anita, Nami, Lilo, Susan Murphy, Colette Tatou, Sarah Hawkins, Captain Amelia - 34


	6. Chapter 6

Normal speech

 _Inner thoughts_

 **Overlord speech**

 _ **Voices in Overlord's head**_

Chapter 6

Pain coursed through his body as the Overlord let out a low groan. Even in his armor he could feel the solid stone beneath him as he clenched his hands, feeling his clawed gauntlets scraping the ground and his axe gone from his grasp. Slowly he rose, his head spinning as he forced himself to his feet. Around his he could hear the soft sound of the familiar Minionese accompanied by the pitter patter of small clawed feet across stone as he looked around. When his eyes spotted the familiar Blue Minion Hive on an island in the middle of a lake in the cave. Giving him hope. **"Gasher . . . Grumer . . . Report!"** The Overlord said, his gauntlet giving the DEEP horn of his call towards all minions that could hear him.

The footsteps grew louder and louder all around him as his eyes looked to the loudest source. Seeing the glowing yellow eyes of the minions through the darkness before the Browns emerged from the shadows. Soon followed by the webbed limbed and finned Blues as they followed. "MASTA!" Gasher said, rushing to the Overlords side eagerly as he smacked Jibby out of his path. Letting him be trampled by the other minions before a Blue stopped and grabbed his unconscious body and dragged him over. "We find Blusies, but we lose most of horde before we pulled here."

The Overlord let loose a deep growl, his Evil Energy surging through his body as his Durium Armor darkened and black spikes began to grow from his shoulder, elbows, and knees as his eyes turned a haunting yellow. **"GET ME MY AXE . . . I NEED TO KILL SOMETHING!"** He all but yelled, his eyes narrowing as the Blue holding Jibby slammed his body down next to the Overlord and raised him back to life. Termite rushed towards the Overlord, holding the handle of his axe as Grumer held the head over his head. The Overlord grabbed his weapon with another growl and all but ripped it out their hands, holding it tightly in his right hand. **"You, Blue. Where is a way out of here?"**

"Me Storm, me Blue Cleric. Leader of exploration to find Tower Heart, Masta! Deeping in cave, is way to surface. But it blocked by big creatures, past them an old path." One of the Blue said, wearing a simple leather belt around his waist and a necklace made of small animal skulls around his neck.

 **"Good, lead the way . . ."** The Overlord said as the Blues saluted.

"YES, MASTA!" Storm said the Blues grouped together ahead of the Overlord and Browns. Some of the Blues swimming across the water to the hive and began to the key to the Blues across. Each of the Blues leading the way began to glow a bright blue and illuminated the way to a tunnel just big enough for the Overlord to walk through.

The Overlord followed as fast as he could, his yellow eyes and gauntlet giving another light source for them as the blues trailed ahead. The Blues carrying the hive where helped by a few Browns who helped them keep pace with the Overlord. The tunnel winded about like a snake till it opened to a large cavern, a few torches on the walls. Some near then looking like they where made by the Blues and decorated with skulls and runes. But across a chasm that spanned a hundred feet where carves stone torches, a glowing blue ball of energy and blue markings covering the surface of the torch.

"Over there be the path outside. We find way over, but we leave it up or they find us." Storm says, pointing to a large stone column that stood two hundred feet tall and fifty feet wide, part of the top having broken off or crumbled away standing near the chasm. The Overlord stared at the pillar, his gaze narrowing as his grip tightened.

He began to step towards the pillar, the Browns and Blues falling in step behind him as they watched. **"I'll deal with this."** Was all he said as he stood before it, taking the axe in both hands as he raised it high.

Giving a loud roar of rage as he brought the axe down, hacking away a large chunk of the stone as the stronger Durium cut through. He raised the axe even higher and cleaved half way through the base of the pillar on his second strike. Giving a low growl he wrapped his left arm around the pillar and began to push. His growl growing louder and louder before it turned to a roar of rage as the pillar creaked and cracked. Splitting in half before it began to fall, letting it fall and as the top hitting the other side with the broken portion making a slight slope. But it still made a bridge for them as it rolled to the side, coming to a stop in a small crack and becoming stuck on their side that nearly made it level on both sides of the chasm.

The Overlord panted softly as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. **"This will do, Get everyone across . . . now."** He ordered, the minions quickly scurrying towards the pillar. Throwing themselves and others up, some landing on their feet and others on their faces before they are grabbed by the foot, or tail in the case of some blues, and dragged across. Soon after came the hive as they all worked together to lift it up and carry over the chasm.

As the last of the Minions climbed up onto the pillar the Overlord followed, his weight making the stone creak slightly as he began to cross. But as he did a loud roar echoed through the cavern, followed by a low rumbling that grew louder and louder as the very ground and pillar began to shake. Looking down into the chasm, the Overlord saw something shifting under the sandy bottom down below. As soon as he spotted it something BURST forth from the ground as it rose higher and higher, soon towering over the very pillar the Overlord stood as a snake like body coated in a thick stone like shell.

The figure slowly contorted and turned as its head leveled to look at the Overlord. Showing a massive leach like maw of teeth, small beady black eyes on the sides of its head. Large gobs of saliva dripped from the lipless rows of razor like fangs, some touching the stone and melting it away as the Overlord took his leg away at the sight. The Overlord's eyes narrowed as his grip tightened on his axe. Releasing a small chuckle as he looked at the worm like creature. **"I hope you will be a challenge . . ."** Was all he said as he took the axe in both hands.

The creature gave a loud roar in the Overlord's face, coating him in gobs of acidic saliva as the Overlord ran towards it. Jumping off the pillar as he growled in pain, grabbing one of the fangs on the side of the creatures mouth. His growls of pain turning to roars of rage as he held the beast by the tooth and raised his axe high. SLAMMING it down into the side of its neck, the blade cutting through the stone like shell as a dark greenish blood began to pour from the wound.

The creature let loose another ear shattering roar as it reared back. The minions quickly following their master, the Browns running back onto the pillar and jumping onto the beast as the Blues dropped the hive and stood ready to assist. Gasher and Grumer going for the head as Jibby and Termite grabbed the neck. Their piercing weapons being useless as they slapped them against the stone, only a few with hammers able to crack the surface of the shell. Giving the others openings to stab at the softer flesh underneath.

The creature thrashed about wildly as the Overlord raised his axe again, The blade cutting through the stone further and chipping away along the neck and spine. As the Overlord was about to pull his axe free once more the creature SLAMMED its neck into the side of the cliff, crushing some of the minions under the weight, knocking the other and even the Overlord off as the Blues rushed in to grab the minions still whole and pulled them to the hive to resurrect them. The Overlord let out a groan as he quickly jumped to his feet once again, the creature pulling itself back and raising its head high into the air.

His Evil Energy flaired as the spikes on his body grew, a low growl emanating from his lips as his gauntlet glowed a bright blue. The gem on his gauntlet cracking more and more as the spikes continued to grow. The creature began to bring its head down on top of the Overlord, quickly closing the gap between them. Just before impact the Overlord's arm shot towards the beast. It's body becoming coated in a similar bright blue as it slowed to a crawl as the Overlord casted Slow. The Overlord moved out of the way quickly and let the beast slap the ground. Gasher and Grumer quickly jumping back on its neck as the Overlord grabbed it by the spine.

Raising his axe high in one hand, SLAMMING it down into the exposed flesh. He could feel the blade cut into the bones before he pulled his axe free and cleaved into it again and again. The creature gave a soft roar that grew louder and louder as the spell wore off and tried to lift its head once again. Only to stop as the Overlord's axe hacked through the spine, severing it in two as it fell limp back to the side of the cliff. The Overlord jumped off the creature and walked over to the pillar, throwing his axe into the dirt before he grabbed it with both hands.

The Overlord grit his teeth and gave a deep groan as he planted his feet and pulled harder and harder. The pillar creaking as it slowly lifted off the ground, his groan turning to a roar as he lifted the collum off the ground. His gaze shifting to the worm as he swung the pillar like a club, smacking the creature in the head and sending it flying into the wall. Before the Overlord lifted the pillar his into the air and brought it down like a hammer again and again as cracking more and more of the stone like shell as chunks of the pillar broke off. The worm tried to move the last bit of its back, shifting its head towards the Overlord as he leveled the pillar towards the beast's mouth.

Holding the collum tightly in both hands he charged towards the worm. The worm tried to move its body out of the way, but its severed spine negating any movements. The Overlord ran faster and faster towards the worm, the creature then tried to bite the Overlord as he closed the distance. Only for him to duck his head out of the way and SLAM the stone pillar into the soft exposed part of its body. Piercing its flesh as it let out a roar of pain, blood gushing out like a geyser. Coating the Overlord in the dark green blood as he pushed harder and harder, forcing the pillar deeper and deeper, eventually bursting through the other side of the worms neck. Its wails of pain slowly dying as it slumped against the wall.

As the worm took its last breath the Overlord gave a sigh or relief as a horde of Life Force exploded out of its head. The Browns and Blues quickly coming over to their master as they cheered, many grabbing as much of the Life Force as they could before running to the master to offer up a newborn to serve. As they did Storm walked up with Termite, holding the Overlords axe above their heads as they offered it to them. The Overlord to the pillar loose from his grasp, taking his axe back as the Minions began climbing and hacking bits and pieces from the creatures flesh. Termite grabbed a small fang from the worms mouth, cutting around the gums and ripping the fang free. The fang was the size of a large dagger, the tip dripping with the same powerful acid. Taking his spear Termite broke the blade from the staff, sticking the fang on the end with a few inches of the wood holding it on before he took a bit of cloth and tied the two halfs together.

As the last of the Life Force was absorbed through the Overlords gauntlet his Evil Energy dispersed. His armor returning to the old bright metal and the spikes turned to dust. The Overlord rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before he looked to his gauntlet. The cracking had gotten worse, now shallow fractures snaked their way around the edges with one nearly going in the middle. He needed to get the Tower Heart once again to store his excess Mana and Evil Energy. He needed that link to truly utilize his magics to their fullest as he once did and with his sons own magic.

"MASTA!" came the sound of Storm, the very same that once wore nothing but a belt and bone necklace. Now with a piece of the leathery skin now covering his shoulder and left arm. "We near tunnel to surface. Big flies in sky around city, big stones in sky over city. Tower Heart in middle of floating stones like old tower."

The Overlord gave a small nod as he gripped his axe tighter. **"Get everything and anything useful from this worm. We attack the city after we reconnect with Gnarl and the other Browns." T** he Overlord ordered as Storm nodded and ran back to the corpse. Gasher and Grumer skinning what sections of the body where exposed as Browns with hammers attempted to open more spots to harvest armor. A few Browns and Blues near the mouth pulling small and medium sized fangs for weapons.

Many of the Browns and Blues coating their chests and shoulders in the leathery hide as a few Browns with spears followed Termite and added a acidic fang to the tips of their spears. The Overlord watched them work furiously as they body shrunk down to the bones as some hacked off meat for the horde to eat. When there was nothing but the exposed skeleton on the left side of the creatures neck and spine the Minions cheered as they rushed to their master. As soon as the last one gathered around Storm broke off towards the tunnel, the other Blues following close behind with the Overlord and the Browns following their glowing blue aura into the darkness.

* * *

 **Happy Fourth of July to everyone, and to people not in or from the United States then I hope your day is as exciting and full of joy. I just wanted to get this Chapter out, mainly to set up the sacking of Atlantis. As well as give some insight into the Strength of the Overlord.  
**

 **You see the Column he hacked then pushed down? It stands roughly 200 Ft high with a Diameter of 50 Ft across, as well as being made from Granite. So I wanted to calculate how powerful he could be, even without his magic. While I might not know the Cannon strength from the game I can take liberties and have some fun with the Idea.**

 **So with a Length of 200Ft**

 **A Diameter of 50Ft**

 **and Being made of a common and sturdy stone like Granite I can calculate the weight of the pillar to be:** 67,428,883.8694 LB **or roughly** 33,714 Tons.

 **Given Time in the Infernal Abyss and being a Half Giant only adding to his natural strength as well as when his Evil Energy takes over to give him a substantial power bust. And this is only the start people, soon he'll be getting stronger and stronger as he conquers all of Disney and Dreamworks.**


End file.
